


Scars that Burn

by ShadowDragon1553



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Scars, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragon1553/pseuds/ShadowDragon1553
Summary: The Squip left scars after it left. Scars that Jeremy wore every day, he hated them. Michael hated them. But maybe he can help Jeremy lean not to hate himself.





	Scars that Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for a valentine's event that I decided to post here. Enjoy!

After the Squip incident it seemed a given that Jeremy would be changed. For despite the Squip no longer having a substantial presence in Jeremy’s mind anymore, the lessons the super computer had drilled into Jeremy’s brain continued to influence him.

Most of them were small instances here and there, such a Jeremy no longer slouching when he walked, or how he mixed up his normal clothing with band t-shirts. Subtle changes such as how his hands didn’t fidget as much when he got nervous, or how he made an effort to look people in the eye when they were talking to him.

But the biggest change Jeremy had, where the scars. Thin lines reminiscent of circuit boards that trailed the side of his face as well as his neck, appearing most prominent there and on his hands. With the faint lines snaking around his back, and while they were difficult to see in certain lighting Jeremy and Michael both knew of their presence.

Michael grinded his teeth as he stared at the scars, Jeremy distracted by the latest video game they were trying to conquer, hating the way they reminded him of puppet strings. Hating that they creating a physical reminder that caused Jeremy to be more self-conscious then he already was. Hating the squid for putting them there in the first place. And hating himself for going along with Jeremy’s plan to get the pill in the first place.

“Michael?” Jeremy questioned, interrupting the boy’s thought process for the time being, “you okay?”

“Yeah of course I am!” Michael lied, a bright smile on his face that came easy no matter how fake it was. He doubted he or Jeremy would ever be okay after the Squip left its mark. “It's just this new game is ridiculously hard.”

“Really? I don’t think golf with friends is that hard, it’s mainly just getting your power levels right,” Jeremy spoke as he turned away from the game, sitting up to face his boyfriend, “now why don’t you tell me what’s really going on with you.”

“I was just thinking,” Michael spoke as he bit his lip, reluctant to admit his thought process but knowing Jeremy would spot a lie from a mile away, “about your scars.”

“Oh,” Jeremy said simply, causing Michael to regret admitting it as his boyf subconsciously pulled down his cardigan sleeves, regret shining in his eyes at the reminder of the marks that covered his body, “sorry.”

“No Jeremy,” Michael said as he walked over to him, grabbing his hands in his own, needing Jeremy to understand that it wasn’t his fault, “this is why I didn’t want to tell you, I knew you’d feel sorry about it but you have nothing to feel sorry for.”

“I don’t?” Jeremy questioned. Confusion lacing his tone as he stared up at Michael.

“No!” Michael proclaimed fiercely, “these scars aren’t your fault, if anyone should be apologizing it should be the Squip. But that would mean he’d have to come back first so I think I’ll just settle for you not blaming yourself for them. Because he was the one that did this, not you.”

“But he only created them because I didn’t listen and he was only there to cause them because I took the pill in a stupid quest for popularity,” Jeremy admitted, “how does that not make it my fault?

“But that fact that you didn’t listen means you didn’t let him fully control you. And neither of us knew taking that pill would lead to what it did. You just wanted to finally be seen in a school that liked to bully you. I can’t fault you for that,” Michael spoke.  
“But when I did listen I said those awful things to you and I-” Jeremy broke off, tears pooling in his eyes as he remembered what he had said to Michael the night of the party.

“Woah hey,” Michael spoke, as he cupped Jeremy’s face, kissing his temple, “I already forgave you for that remember? I forgave you for everything. You don’t have to feel sorry about the Squip or your scars or even what you did under his influence okay? It’s all in the past now and sure, it may be hard to move on and forgive yourself I know. But just remember it was truly your fault. So do you think you can stop saying sorry for what you couldn’t control and instead forgive yourself?”

“I don’t know,” Jeremy admitted.

“Are you willing to try?” Michael questioned, and at Jeremy’s nod he hugged him.

“And Michael,” Jeremy spoke, “thank you for always being there for me.”

“Of course,” Michael agreed easily, “I’ll always be there for my player 1.”


End file.
